Gizoid Reborn
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: Emerl, a Gizoid with a difference, had lost control and nearly blew up due to a self termination. However due to the shouts of one hedgehog he survived. This is what happens when the Shades arrive to disrupt the hard-won peace.
1. Chapter 1 The Gizoid's Rebirth

BZZZT. The sound pierced the silent Death egg.

BZZZT. The sound once more shot through the ears all that were gathered

BZZZT. "The pain! Am I Dying?" a robotic voice called to the silence.

Amy fell to her knees, "Emerl! Please! Don't go!" Her face was streaked with tears. "We need you! Now more than ever!" These words flickered in the Gizoid's mind.

His body flashed and stopped the self-termination sequence. "Mom? Cream? Sonic?" Emerl was clearly disorientated as he looked around to see Amy on her knees, eyes drowning in tears and Sonic looking slightly scared.

"Sonic," he whispered in his ear, "This is why I call Amy 'Mom'," he then proceded to tell Sonic about Amy's decision causing Sonic's eyes to shrink and his mouth stating to gape.

Seeing this Rouge said only, "I think he now knows." which was followed by a few suppressed sniggers from Shadow.

These turned into a few chuckles but Shadow couldn't help himself. He was bent double laughing so hard he nearly forgot to breathe.

He stood up with a slight smile with only, "Ahem." escaping from his mouth.

* * *

Later Emerl was sitting at Emerald Beach looking aprehensive as an upturned mountain slowly floated into veiw. Very slowly. He called Amy over to look at it but when she saw it she froze in fear.

"Do you know what that sight means, Emerl?"

"No mom. I don't but I do remember something Tails said about severe energy fluctuations in that direction."

Amy called the others over and announced that They were coming.

"Who're They?" Cream asked with a confused look on her face.

"The Shades. They're returning!" Amy said clearly full of fear as she was shivering from it. Then she ran towards her home in fright followed by Cream and Cheese.

"Well! That's a bit of a bother!" Rouge sighed with a tired look on her face.

Shadow just said, "I wonder if they're a match for me or Emerl?" his usual tone finally returning since his outburst on the Death Egg.

"Are you forgetting someone?" a voice called out from seemingly nowhere. "Oh sorry I forgot. You can't see be like this. Well then black hedgehog if you're so sure of your power then why don't you challenge the Shades? I'm sure they'd love to beat you to a pulp!" The voice disappeared laughing.

Over on that 'upturned mountain' a young trikin stood surveying the training of the Shades-in-training. Another trikin walked up to the young one and said, "We have detected the earlier power fluctuation. It's presense prevents our magic getting any nearer than we could earlier."

"That's a problem." the younger one said staring in the direction of Emerald Town as it very slowly rose from the horizon. "We have to destroy the robot with the anthropomorphic animals before it learns too much about us or starts using our own skills against us. The second one would be a larger problem though..." The younger trikin walked off the the Head Shade's office.

_Fifty years in command of these and I still have to explain every damn thing to them!_ He thought as he walked through the labyrithine mansion eventually arriving at his office. Walking in he saw the only light coming from the rippling map which showed the actions of each Shade and who was idle. _There is no anthropomorphic animals that can hurt me even remotely. I made sure of that when in got rid of that annoying pink rat._ His thoughts were as usual based on what would happen later as he looked at the filing cabinet of over twenty thousand completed contracts and some that weren't paid for but they'll be paid soon.

"Rhee! Come here!" he shouted.

Mere seconds later a large trikin wlked in closing the door behind him, "You called Master Shadow?" the head Dragon Shade said.

The Shadow only said, "Send three Dragonlord Shades to the town we are appoaching and scout out who is a possible threat. If the Pink Rat is there they're to attack her. Am I understood?"

Rhee looked worried, "Of course, Master Shadow." He turned on his heels and walked back to his own office hearing the sounds of The Shadow gathering his weapons and staff. He moved to three of the female Dragon Shades and told them their orders. They quickly set off to complete their orders while Rhee went to his quarters and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_Three days later_

"Hello mom!" Emerl called as Amy woke up to see Emerl cooking breakfast.

"Morning Emerl," Amy yawned back rubbing her eyes, "Seen Sonic yet today?"

"Yep I asked the question and he agreed," Amy opened her mouth to speak but Emerl said, "I didn't have to do anything but ask the question once, mom."

Then someone was knocking on the door. Amy sleepily went to answer it but as soon as she saw Sonic her eyes widened, and she beckoned him in.

"Amy, I have no idea why but I decided to get something for you. Here." he said as he gave her a diamond studded ring.

Amy trying not to blush mumbled something along the lines of, "Thank you." and then Amy threw her arms around Sonic and hugged him tightly with a giant smile on her face.

Emerl knew Sonic was coming which was why he cooked enough for two. Amy only let Sonic go when Emerl called out, "Breakfast's done!"

As soon as he laid the two breakfast plates on the table Amy and Sonic were there. If he could Emerl would've grinned. He said, "I need to talk to Chaos Gamma for a bit, if you don't mind?" Amy nodded a yes while she and Sonic satred on their breakfast.

Emerl had gone to the Gimmee Shelter which was now Chaos Gamma's home and sat down in the depot. He knew Chaos Gamma would be right on time as he could hear him slowly building a small shelter around certain areas to stop Emerl from seeing what Chaos Gamma was hiding there.

Sure enough, smack bang on 10:00, Chaos Gamma walked into the depot and sat down next to Emerl.

A scream caused both of them to stand up in alarm exchange a worried look and then they both followed the next few screams straight to Amy's house. Sonic was lying on the floor unconscious and there was a serious wound on his right arm. Chaos Gamma stayed with Sonic to keep him alive if need be while Emerl charged upstairs to see three female Shades cornering Amy.

"Leave her alone!" Emerl shouted charging and stopping only to smash the one right next to Amy in the back of the head, stab in the lower back and grab them. He threw them through the window then said, "Are you Ok, mom?" he asked still seeing Amy shivering in fright. "I'm fine. You came just in time Emerl!" She said only to a have a severe reaisation, "Sonic! How is he?"

Emerl looked down slightly, "He's unconscious with a deep wound on his right arm. He'll recover though Chaos Gamma in protecting him right now.

"Phew." Amy was relived but went down to phone Knuckles, "Knuckles? It's Amy, I know you're probably busy but could you help Sonic. He's got a deep wound on his right arm and is unconcious. Oh thank you, Knuckles!" She put the phone down then looked at the wind Emerl broke, pointed at it then before she could speak Emerl said, "I'll fix it."

Knuckles arrived not long later holding some Holy Summit herbs known to help heal any type of wounds and then placed them on Sonic's wound and bandaged it up to keep the herbs there. "That should do it. Make sure it doesn't come off until next week." Knuckles advised once he had finished then just before he left he said, "Let me know if anything more happens."


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Deus Ex Machina

Author's Notes

Apologies for the lack of these of the First Chapter. I just forgot.

Anyways I'm getting Ideas for later but not now (seems to be a trend lately) but that's not what there are here to say. I shall say this:

The Shades and The Shadow are copyrights of me

Bionics is copyright of Chris Corben-Hale (One of my many friends)

Everyone else is copyright of Sega.

Anyways. That's my rant over please, for your own sake, Read on!

* * *

_That Night_

_Night Babylon_

Rouge was looming over the people in 'Club Rouge' until Knuckles came in, clearly flustered.

"Something up?" Rouge said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, A purple comet is flying straight towards this place," His voice was hushed as to not alarm those nearby, "It seemed to be having trouble in the air and started to plummet."

Rouge looked shocked as she said, "Oh. Quickly, go tell the others."

"Right." Knuckles said turning round and rushing out.

As Knuckles was rushing out of Club Rouge he heard the 'Purple Comet' slam into the ground behind him.

"Ugh," Came from the crash site, "I got to remember never to do that again." The voice seemed to be coming from the figure now standing up.

Knuckles spun round ready to pound this figure just in case. "Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know yet Echinda. Now then." the figure looked round, "Where am I?"

"You're outside Club Rouge," Rouge said angrily appearing at the door, "And you've woken most of my guests."

The figure seemed to think for a few seconds with an opened mouth then said, "Right. I'll make it up to you somehow. Where's the Gizoid called Emerl?"

"Don't think you getting away that easy!" Rouge and Knuckles shouted simultaneously at him.

"I don't have time for this!" the figure answered taking out his two katanas, "but if you won't move. I'll move you."

_

* * *

Meanwhile_

_Amy's House_

Sonic slowly pushed himself up finding a cast on his right arm, which hurt badly, and Amy sitting next to the bed he was lying in.

Just as he was about to remove the cast, Amy stopped him saying, "It's got to stay on for a week. Trust me." Sonic's hand moved away from the cast to rest on Amy's tear streaked cheak, "Thank's Amy." He said weakly.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked as Emerl walked in.

"I was just about to go up the stairs when I heard the door burst open. Next thing I know there was a axe leaving a gash in my arm, something hitting the back of my head and the ground rushing up to greet me as I fell unconscious."

"Oh." leaked from Emerl.

"I must've heard you fall to the floor because not long after the people I think attacked you burst into my room, by which time I screamed. They moved closer then Emerl saved me." Then she remembered the window, looked at Emerl and said, "You still haven't fixed the window yet!"

"I know! I know! I'm not perfect!" Emerl moaned putting a large cup of water and a chilli dog on the bedside table saying, "You gotta eat some when, right?"

"Thanks, Emerl." Sonic said a painful smile on his face as he took a sip of water.

_

* * *

Outside Club Rouge_

_Not long after._

"How did you?" Knuckles said on one knee with his left eye closed in pain.

"Such... Power... How?" Rouge gasped in the same position as Knuckles.

"I warned you not to continue the fight. Why did you persist?"

"Emerl won't listen to someone without knowing his or her name." Knuckles breathed.

The figure seemed to think for a moment, then it turned and left saying, "It'll know my name when I tell it. Not when another tells it." Then it walked off, it's Katanas sheathed, towards Central City.

_

* * *

Meanwhile_

_The Unknown Spire_

_Rhee's Office_

"What do you mean you failed?" Rhee shouted to the unwounded Dragonlord Shades.

One of them started to list the different meanings of 'failed'.

"I know what the word means!" Rhee shouted at the three as they cowered away. "Why did you fail?" Rhee said finally sitting back down.

"The robot-" one started

"Hit one of us-" another continued

"Then threw us out-" the third interrupted

"Straight through the window!" They finished in unison, still cowering.

"Go to the Medics then take a one week away from missions." The three Shades didn't move. "Now!" Rhee bellowed causing the windows to shake and the three shade to leave shrieking. "Emotionless in battle but uncontrolable out of it. Shame I have to be so tough." Rhee muttered as he sifted through the reports he had to finish.

_

* * *

Next Morning_

_Tails' Lab_

Tails was busy creating a walker type pram at the request on Amy but had kept getting annoyed with the Hydrolics. When he fixed one one of the others stopped working making him lose his temper and storm out lock the Lab behind him, only to find a purple figure blocking his path.

"Where's Emerl?" He asked.

Tails's anger quickly changed to fear as he stammered, "He-he-he's at Amy's right now. Who're you?"

"Bionics." he said as he turned away, "Where does Amy live?"

Tails' fear had silenced him so he just pointed in the direction, then he re-entered his lab, quickly closed the door and sunk down completely scared.

Bionics had already made his way to Amy's house knocked politly on the door, which was answered by by Amy.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Yes. Is Emerl in?" Bionics replyed trying not to scare Amy.

"No, He's in the Gimmee Shelter Speaking with Chaos Gamma. Why?"

Bionics had left before she had finished.

Returning to Night Babylon he saw something he hadn't noticed before and it reminded him of the many incarnations of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman. Entering it he heard two voices talking breifly before one of them, which he guessed was Chaos Gamma called out, "If someone's there. Let yourself be known or leave now."

"I." Bionics started then looked over to where the voice came from. Then continued with, "I need to speak with Emerl. Alone."

"Why?" Emerl's voice rang out as he stood up, "Why do you need to speak with me?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Bionics replyed.

Emerl stood up then defiently said, "No! You'll have to come here." He turned to Chaos Gamma, "Ready, mate?" He whispered.

"Always." Chaos Gamma said in his usual monotone voice.

* * *

A/N

Yes again. I've left you on this cliffhanger for a very simple reason. I've decided that next will be something completely unrelated to Bionics, Emerl, Sonic or Amy.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations for Battle

_Tails's Lab_

Tails had a slight problem. His 'Pram-Walker', as he called it, refused to work. And to make things worse a partly mechanical purple hedgehog had appeared out of nowhere. "This has Eggman written all over it," Tails said slowly standing up, "I'm sure of it. Why else would Bionics ask about Emerl?"

As Tails was pondering this there was a knock at the door.

Opening it he was relieved when he saw Cream standing there smiling, "Hi, Tails." She said in her usual high pitched voice, "I heard about the pram Miss Amy asked for."

"Come on in, Cream." Tails said bashfully, "And we might be calling her Mrs. Amy soon. She and Sonic are already planning a wedding."

Cream, who had walked through the door, recoiled, "Umm... Are you sure it was Mr. Sonic? I thought he didn't like Miss Amy?"

"Definatly him," he said hoisting a large weapon up onto some crates, "Anyway, did you happen to see a purple hedgehog on your way here."

"No. I didn't. What's that weapon for?"

"I've done some reasearch on the traces left by the people who attacked Amy, and the Spire on the Horizon, and I've come to the conclusion that were against The Shades."

Again Cream recoiled this time in horror, "Them again?" there was pure terror in her voice.

Tails dropped to a whisper, "Yes, and they're out for blood. There's no way we can find a peaceful solution." Tails glanced at the weapon then said, "You, Amy and Rouge will have the easiest fight against them. Remember that their leader, definitely male, refused to harm Amy. Most Shades, according to record, are male." He pointed to a screen that showed the current Shade Roster, "Took me a while due to their Mana but I managed to hack in and find this." Just then Amy burst through the door panting then said, "Either of you know someone who's fur is purple?"

"Yes." Tails said flatly, "He called himself Bionics. Tried searching about him and nothing came up except, 'A Purple partly mechanical hedgehog'. But I'm sure he's in league with Eggman."

A groan from outside the door, more precisely a dust bin, revealed that Tails was wrong, "No way Tails. I've built nothing but Medical and Rescue robots." it sounded like Eggman but it didn't at the same time.

"What do you mean, Fishface?" Amy shouted in Eggamn's face.

"Please Amy," Eggman said, "Please don't shout and let me explain." Eggman looked to Tails who beckoned him in disapprovingly. Eggman sat away from the others and away from tools or machines, of his own choice, then continued, "After Emerl went out of control, I," he paused the looked down, his mustache made him look more like a fish then it ever did, "I was in pain and couldn't move from colliding with the wall. I watched Sonic beat Emerl, I heard your cries, Amy. I saw what I should've done with my life there and then." Eggman put his head in his hands, "I've decided to go into medicine. And I'm sorry for the trouble."

Tails had to try not to hit Eggman when he apologized. It actually sounded sincere.

There was a long and awkward silence until it was broken by Cheese speaking up and comforting the now sobbing Eggman, "Chao!" it said.

"I think that chao is right," said a grumpy and serious voice from outside.

Shadow walked in, "Eggman, even though you've been causing all this trouble for us. None of us would even be as we are now. I wouldn't be here, I'd still be on Prison Island, asleep, if it weren't for you. There's still a way you and Sonic can keep your rivalry."

These words from Shadow seemed to be as if he were posessed, "But we'll need your help. Shall I gather the others, Tails?"

Tails nodded and put the weapon back with the others. Sonic had a large knife that suited him called the Sonic Dagger. He had a self loading Longbow that created it's own arrows. Knuckles had a Pole-Axe. Shadow had a pair of Shamshirs, a type of Falchion that was better for stabbing and slashing. Rouge had a set of gem studded throwing knives, which when one was thrown another replaced it, called Swift Beauty. Amy was given a larger, lighter and basically more deadly hammer. A warhammer. Cream had a small sheild and a defensive sword called the Disarmer, made to disarm the opponents, along with a short, but light, dagger for Cheese. Eggman had created a two large spears at Tails' request for Chaos Gamma and him.

_

* * *

Meanwhile_

_Gimmee Shelter_

Emerl, Bionics and Chaos Gamma were locked in combat. Bionics, showing his roots as a deity, had knocked Chaos Gamma out of the fight twice with a heavy blow to it's main body but Emerl was proving to be a lot more difficult.

A swipe of Bionics' mechanical fist, aimed at Emerl's chest.

An uppercut straight to his chin was all he earned from it. Stumbling back slightly both he and Emerl noticed Chaos Gamma getting back up, "Don't Chaos Gamma! Leave him to me!" Emerl shouted only to have himself be thrown across the Gimmee Shelter from an unseen attack.

"Emerl, don't continue what we both know is a pointless battle. I told you I'm not here to kill anyone. But that'll change if you don't stop fighting everyone." Bionics said with an air of authority in his well-spoken Brittish accent.

"I don't care. I wouldn't care even if you were Machina Deus!" Emerl shouted as he, once again leaped up, spun towards Bionics and then just before he connected he forced himself to land and was just about to use Knuckles' 'Megaton Hook' move when he had been grabbed in Bionics' mechanical arm.

"Well that's unfortunate Emerl, because your fighting him."

Chaos Gamma said, "Incoming presence." Just in time for Emerl to escape from Bionics' grip and for all to see Shadow skid in, promptly brushing the resultant dust off his ebony fur. "Chaos Gamma, Emerl, Tails needs you at his lab." He then noticed Bionics. "And who're you?" He asked.

"Someone whose help you might need." Bionics said

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to attack the Spire aren't you?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I nearly landed on the red Echidna thanks to that Spire's defenses."

"Well you might as well come along, but no funny business." Shadow said walking out along with the two robots.

_

* * *

An hour later..._

_Tails' Lab_

"What do you mean they shot you down? We've researched them extensively and they've nothing that can shoot anyone down!" Tails and Eggman shouted together.

Bionics pointed to his unchanged arm which had missing fur, "Explain that, along with my bionic eye shorting out and my couse being altered, nearly being impaled by arrows and crossbow bolts. Being blinded by light _and_ darkness, at the same time." Bionics retorted still keeping his cool.

"Magic." said a hidden voice, "It's magic!" then laughing something materialised in front of them from the shadows. "The hell?" leaked from Eggman's mouth as the shadows cleared to show a fifteen year old human male with draconic wings larger than himself. The boy's features showed golden eyes, pale skin, freckles, black hair and a very, very, serious-looking mouth. The rest of him was hidden under strange clothes and a long cloak which was completely black.

"You!" Amy shouted, "Why're you here! Come to finish when your minions started?"

"I'm a Shade. I don't attack a female. But seeing that you'll not be swayed, you'll be the exceptions." He turned round then said, "Shame. It means you'll be marked as a bi-" he didn't finish because Eggman had hit the boy in the face.

"Well, well. I never expected the talking egg to stick up for such a pathe-"

SMACK! He had just been hit in the face by Amy's hammer.

"Ow." was all he said before he became shadows once more then disappeared.

"That's who were against. To fight a Shade you'll need the weapons of the Shades too." Bionics said, his eyes briefly looking at his gun.

"Then we'll have to train with our weapons." Tails said pulling a crate out of the way of the weapon cache and handing each their weapons.

"Tails," Emerl began, "You're a weapon in yourself Emerl," Tails said, "You'll be able to use their weapons just as easily as the Shades that dropped them. And use some of their hidden skills. I think..."

"You're sure about this, Tails?" Cream said

"Cream, much as I hate to say it. We'll have to force the Shades away through force. Remember what they did to Sonic?"

Sonic shuddered at the thought but said, "These weapons. Were they?"

"Yes, Sonic they're made to suit their intended weilder."

"Do we know what weapons they have?" Knuckles finally said.

Eggman looked at the large screen and projector he had set up. "These." he said flashing up a picture of swords, axes, spears, bows, crossbows, daggers, and staves.

"They also use magic," Bionics added, "The ones with staves will only counter-attack. That's what one of their gods told me."

"Gods?" the others asked simultaneously.

Bionics sighed. He knew it was time for them to know him. "I'm called Bionics, and I'm Machina Deus."

"Machina-what?" Amy said.

Chaos Gamma, now holding a spear said, "God of Machines."

"Yes, and I feel you'll need my help getting there."

"We've seen to that Bionics." Tails said gesturing to the teleporter in the corner. "Big enough to carry all of us with supplies twice over." Sonic was about to say something when Eggman said, "It has enough power to do so."

"We'll have to be careful against the Shades. One of them has the blessings of five deities, I dont' know who though. And if that blssing is released, I belive most of us will have to leave." Tails said pointing in the direction of the computer.

"Well. We'll have to train a lot won't we?" Shadow said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

_

* * *

Shade Spire: The Shadow's Office_

The Shadow was massaging a broken nose, "That pink hedgehog is to be gotten rid of before she can force us to retreat."

A large Shade hosing two massive throwing axes roared, "We are Shades. We have no need to retreat."

The smallest Shade in the office spoke up, "Calm yourself, Rhombus. If, and I apologize if this insults you Master Shadow, if Master Shadow is defeated even with Their divine help then we'll have to go back to the Bael Mountains. Therefore a retreat."

"Must we argue?" The Shadow said, "Ysir it was not insulting as it has happened before on the other planet with that person." Rhombus shuddered at it's mention. And Catalena one of the two females among them almost fainted and was caught by the other female, known as the Living Wall due to her armour.

"I think it's time we readied for an imminent attack. Sooth, Kolvet take your Shades and have them as ambushes everywhere. Sir Sharp Shot, all Mage leaders set up perimiter and inner defences, use indoor murder holes if necessary. Nyorkill, you and your Summoner Shades are to harrass them with Phantoms until they reach the arena. Ysir, when they arrive you and your Shade Medics will be working overtime to keep the Shades going. The rest of the Shades are to attack to hold them off. Arrianna, The Heavy Shads are to be the defecive walls. Make them stronger as they get nearer the Arena. Lead them to here then all of you will gather at the arena. Let's go!" The Shadow commanded.

"Yes Master Shadow!" The many Shade leaders chanted in unison just before they left.

_

* * *

_

_Authors Notes_

Well yet another cliff hanger

Same disclaimer as before.

We see a little insight into The Shades' plans and my new nickname for Eggman.

Yet another pairing has appeared and a third will appear next.

Remember, I you wish to know the back story, play Sonic Battle.

I'll give a spoiler if someone answers this question correctly:

Excluding all OCs, how many LIVING hedgehogs have appeared in sonic games?


	4. Chapter 4 The Assault

Author's notes

Yes I lied in chapter two about chapter 3 not including Bionics but I don't care.  
This one's plain and simple. They attack the Shades.  
I shall say no more. Disclaimer's in chapter two.

Read on so I can pipe down.

_

* * *

T minus 1 minute_

_Tails' Lab_

"I never expected this," Sonic said sitting with Eggman, eating a chilli dog.

"Neither did I Sonic. Us working together. Last year it was unimaginable." Eggman said reminicent.

"Yeah, that was when Metal Sonic tried to kill me, Tails 'n' Knuckles by coming Metal Overlord."

"Yeah, I never expected that either."

"You don't expect a lot do you?"

"True but I do expect that of all here, Cheese will have the least wounds."

"Yeah that's because he gone from being a chao to a battle chao."

"True. And Cream's been able to disarm all of us with ease with that sword of hers."

"Yeah." Sonic glanced at the timer on Tails' computer. Then he stood up and said, "It's time."

Everyone know what that meant. Weapons were picked up. The Medicbots that Tails and Eggman had created floating along behind them. One Medicbot per person. Cream's one was able to heal Cheese as well and each one acted as a communicator.

"Mom?" Emerl whispered, "Due to the seven Chaos Emeralds being in me I'm able to put someone into their Super Form if I use this."

He produced a white anklet and gave it to Amy, "Let me know when and I'll make it happen."

Amy nodded and put the anklet on.

"Everyone ready?" Tails said to just nodding. "Now, Eggman!" he said as Eggman hit the switch while still standing of the machine.

"That's useful," Rouge muttered to Knuckles, her hand slowly making it's way to his.

Cream closed her eyes as Tails held her close to comfort her.

Amy and Sonic embraced each other. Shadow, Chaos Gamma, Emerl, Bionics and Eggman braced themselves alone. Then their vision went dark as their bodies were turned into one giant ball of stuff, which promptly flew off to the Shade Spire.

* * *

On arrival the ball of stuff changed back to the heroes who's vision returned to normal. "Were here." Bionics said taking out his katanas. The others followed suit, unsheathing their weapons and, as a group, moved up the stairs. The Shade Spire was eerily silent with the occasional scuffle with large beings with axes. But as soon as a weapon hit one of them it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Further up the giant stairwell some Shades blocked their way.

"Halt, leave now or perish." one of them said.

"Sorry, too few choices," Emerl commented.

"We'd rather kill you." Eggman finished slamming his spear into one of them.

Sonic dealt with the lone Shade Whisper, Tails had shot an arrow into the Shade Marksman's groin causing him to double over and accidentaly hit the Shade Reaver in the back of the head, killing him. Knuckles had already embedded his pole-axe into a Sentinal Shade's head while Cream went around diarming the others saying, "You won't need that," while Cheese hit them a couple of times giving an occational "Chao!"

Shadow was circling a Shade Marshal, who was armed with an axe, hitting him in the back of the head occaionally with the odd burst of Chaos Magic. Rouge killed the Shades that Cream had disarmed. While Amy dealt with the one that had threatened them, by giving him a concussion then denting the helmet so much it peicred the brain. Eggman and Chaos Gamma were dealing with a Sword Shade from opposite sides while Emerl was busy getting rid of any of the creatures, that Knuckles now called 'Phantoms', from approaching.

Two minutes later the Shades were on the floor, dead. The heroes had enough time for the Medicbots to heal their wounds before they continued onwards, Rouge and Knuckles brining up the rear while Sonic and Amy were at the front. Eggman and Chaos Gamma were just behind them with Tails and Cream behind them. Inbetween Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge were Shadow and Emerl. They were quiet. Well... most of them were.

"Knuckles," Rouge whispered, "One reason I havn't been doing as much as I could do is because of the passanger." She said the last word suggestively.

"Doesn't matter, Rouge." Knuckles answered just as quietly, "As long as we're alive, we'll tackle all that comes our way."

They eventually found The Shadow's Office but there was just a note there. It read: 'Ha Ha. Come to the Shade Arena.'

Bionics broke the mana powered lamp in frustration, "He's tricked us. We've no escape unless we beat him at his own game."

"No escape?" Shadow said, "We haven't tried getting out have we?"

"Shadow, remember when I nearly died. They tricked Sonic the same way as this that time. We have to get rid whoever leads them, again. Anyway. I have an idea." Amy said. Turning to Bionics she said, "If you're a god why can't you just do something godly to get us out?"

"I can't. I felt this feeling elsewhere, this place, and those like it, seem to stop me from doing that." Bionics said back, not letting any hint of worry show.

They left the office, and much to their confusion, no Shades blocked their path. There were a few walls fading in saying 'Trap is here: Enter and die!' along the path to the Shade Arena, but it eventually led them there.

They found that once they entered the Arena a door closed and locked behind them. "Ironic isn't it?" The Shadow said looking at the fear in some of the heroes faces. "I, The Shadow, have gathered the most known people in the place I shall redeem. And a god! Wonderful!"

The Shadow seemed to enjoy doing nothing but threaten a place to be attacked. "Well. Who'll challenge me?" he asked.

Amy tapped Emerl signalling for 'when the battle starts' and moved towards the stage. Sonic made a move to stop her but she just said, "Trust me."

"Amy?" Sonic whispered. As she stood opposite The Shadow.

Amy and The Shadow stood at equal height but once they were ready Emerl released the Chaos Emerald's power and channeled it into Amy, the same way they did it for Sonic and Shadow.

Amy, feeling the surge of power, grinned widely. She started to float and the power built up then a sudden flash of light and Amy was no longer pink.

She was a bright yellow, her eyes and face shone with the same courage and determination as Sonic. Her dress had gone from it's normal rosey red to a brilliant white. Her whole body was sparkling, and her warhammer was glowing a golden colour.

"Well then, 'The Shadow'. Aren't we going to fight?" Amy asked tauntingly.

The Shadow just readied his sword not caring if he was hurt or that Amy was female. The taunt had crossed the line. He flew full-speed at Amy who just moved out of the way and slammed The Shadow in the back with her warhammer, sending The Shadow careening into the floor.

"Ow." he said as he stood up and once again charged at Amy. Amy dodged again and hit him in the back. Again.

Charge. Smash. Charge. Smash.

"That does it," The Shadow said his face heavily bruised and his clothes starting to be stained with blood, "Up for Death Tennis?" he asked jokingly.

"I thought this was meant to be a battle. Not a game."

"Oh it's no game. It's your end." The Shadow replyed evily as he flew to a higher elevation than Amy chanting something.

Then a ball of light appeared in his hand. A giant ball of light. The Shadow simply put it into place than hit it with his sword causing an metallic crash to echo through the arena.

"Amy! Hit it with the right timing and it'll go straight back towards him! Try and hit him with it!" Bionics shouted, not knowing why.

Amy gripped her warhammer with both hands then when all she could see was the ball of light she swung and another metallic crash echoed out.

This continued for a while, with each hit the ball got faster, until The Shadow faltered and had to lace his arms in the way, hoping to stop it's already rapid momentum, but it broke through and eveloped him and with a loud and peircing, "Aargh!" he fell to the floor beathing heavily.

Amy was floating just loosly holding the warhammer. "Had enough yet?" she said. "No." echoed through the Arena as The Shadow leaped towards Amy one final time, but this time when Amy dodged he tackled her to the floor causing the last few seconds of Amy's Super Form to wear off. Amy tried to stand up but couldn't. Sonic rushed up and picking her up got her to safety.

"I think it's time for the fate of the losers." The Shadow said smiling as the Shades near him bolted locking The Shadow in with the Heroes.

Five orbs appeared around The Shadow. Totemal Orbs. Each one slammed into The Shadow with deadly force until the last one had hit him.

Then curling up his body he then spead his body out screaming as his form and voice changed.

The doors were open and all but Bionics, Shadow, Chaos Gamma and Emerl went through it. "I was warned this would happen. Emerl, my reason for being here was to determine if you were capable of keeping under control. This battle with be proof of that." Bionics revealed as The Shadow's transformation finished.

Instead of The Shadow standing near the Arena center, there was a beast standing there. A giant cannon on his back beaing the marks of one of Bionics' subordinates, his right arm looking like it was made of diamonds, saphirres, rubies and their counterparts, a large blade made of the same crystals prodtuding from his wristand extending past his hand. His left arm was plantlike, covered in vines that wrigled like tentacles, and held a large staff-like weapon and the rest was draconic. He was hunched over slightly and roared, **You'll perish here!**.

Emerl just remarked, "Take a breath mint, stinky!" not caring that he couldn't smell.

* * *

Author's Notes

Now do you see why I gave it a T rating?

And as I said, a third pairing, a bit of humor and they've attacked The Shades.

The Rouge+Knuckles vs. Bionics battle will come as a flashback later. (I really gotta stop giving out spoilers.)


	5. Chapter 5 The End

Author's Notes:

Here we go. Time for some pain. mostly on that giant beast's part. I had fun writing that bit and if you can guess what inpisred the skeleton and the giant mass.

Oh yeah. Shadow's love interest appears.

* * *

"Maybe we should leave now?" Cream asked slightly scared.

"Not right now. Don't forget, Emerl, Chaos Gamma, Shadow and Bionics are still in there," Knuckles said, "We shouldn't leave without them."

Before anyone could move an arrow went straight through Eggman's moustache and embedded itself in the wall. Another narrlowly missed Sonic's bad arm. Others missed Tails and Rouge, but Amy, Cream and Knuckles weren't as lucky.

One arrow embedded itself in Amy's leg. Another through Cream's ear and Knuckles' off-hand was impaled.

"You shouldn't have come here." the Shade Marksman responsible said just as three arrows and four daggers pinned him, unable to move, to the wall. "Oh bugger." it muttered.

Amy couldn't move her leg much without it hurting due to the arrow, and had called Sonic over. "Ouch! Try to be careful next time." Amy said suppressing the reflex to slap him.

"Sonic, let the Medicbot deal with it. They're designed to minimise pain."

Sonic sat back and watched as the Medicbot slowly and painlessly took the arrow out, then immidietly covered the wound with a bandage. Other Medicbots did the same with Cream's ear (although only after Tails had been slapped) and Knuckles' hand, which required two bandages istead of one.

_Near Totemal Wrath_

The beast roared once more, this time Emerl stayed silent as he and the others were moved to a large grave with a broken skeleton about 4 meters in front of it. The beast was standing on the grave as it plunged it's left arm into the grave.

A wall appeared behind the four and pushed them roughly into the circluar area suurounding the skeleton, which promptly built itself and picked up it's giant axe. "Hmph. Should be too hard." Shadow said in his usual rough tone, then had to jump to the side to dodge a tiny skull careening towards him.

The Skeleton then Leaped into the air and landed slamming it's axe into the floor after Emerl and Bionics jumped out the way. "Scanning." came Chaos Gamma's monotone voice as it circled the skeleton keeping it's eyes always looking towards it.

Emerl, picking himself up from his untimely dodge, charged the skeleton and aimed an uppercut to the pelvis while Bionics sent four shots from his gun at each of the skeleton's limbs all hits making contact, just as Shadow hit it with a burst of Chaos Magic.

"Attack the head." Chaos Gamma commented, obviously finished scanning.

Shadow, Emerl and Bionics all charged towards the head. Emerl was knocked back by another skull. Shadow nearly hit the head but instead broke straight through the rib cage while Bionics hit the head with his mechanical arm ending the skeleton as the beast's vine-like arm retracted from the ground.

This time when the beast roared the area changed to that of an ice covered room.

With another roar it's gem-like arm began to change and surround it. With an icy thud the mass of gemstone landed on the ice and very slowly moved towards Bionics, while Chaos Gamma scanned the mass.

All four of them found it hard to get moving, or stop for that matter. Bionics had taken to hitting the mass with each hit, gemstones scattered away from the mass and disappeared.

Chaos Gamma had only finished scanning when the beast's original mass had shattered and had formed a new one along with large spikes, also made from gemstones, which floated around the mass.

"When Gem-spikes fall, smash some of them. Then strike the main mass." Chaos Gamma said starting to move around, "Don't stay stationary." He added just as Shadow had a gem spike land either side of him. "Point taken." he said smashing one with a Chaos Magic burst then started to skate around the perimiter as the gems spikes rose up and once more moved around the main mass, which had been floating above Bionics the whole time.

Emerl, Chaos Gamma and Shadow stayed near the perimiter ready to pounce and, just as Chaos Gamma had predicted, the spikes fell in a ring allowing Bionics to escape from the danger area with a quick dive out the way while the main mass slammed into the ground only to get pummeled by a Solid Knuckle from Choas Gamma and Chaos Bursts from Shadow and Emerl. A final hit from each at the same time along with a heavy hit from Bionics sent the mass shooting into the icy wall shattering causing the beast to collapse.

"That is over." Shadow said just as a loud bang souded as Chaos Gamma started to blow up.

"Part of it is over Shadow." a hidden voice from above said. "If it was over then you would see The Shadow standing there not the Totemal Wrath."

Another roar and the surroundings changed to a odd arena and another hedgehog landed behind Shadow, wearing a long black dress she looked unsuited for battle until the beast fired a giant ball of energy at her which hit her torso, causing no unwanted movement, then bounced back slamming the beast into the wall. The Female hedgehog lowered the hood of her dress with dark brown arms revealing a green eyed and long quilled dark brown head in it's place. "It's a dress of reflection." she said smirking her right hand revealed a large greatsword looking as if it was made of darkness.

Once the beast had recovered it's right arm formed a blade just past it's wrist and brought it's full strength towards the newcomer who simply blocked the blow, threw the Totemal Wrath off balance then proceeded to slash at it's right arm rapidly before a wave of energy threw her to the floor causing her to slide for about one meter.

The Totemal Wrath then extended it's vines towards Shadow, who proceeded to lape out of their way then skate along one of them and plunged his Shamshirs repeatedly into the arm causing the vines to writhe with each and evry hit. Shadow then suffered the same fate as the newcomer but didn't slide this time.

The arms of the Totemal Wrath changed and the two orbs that made them appear were ejected from it's body, the arms changing to arms similar to that of the rest of the body and the body shrunk. This happened again when the Cannon literally shot itself again aiming for the female.

Now what was left of the beast inhaled deeply just as Emerl placed an explosive device near it's mouth. The beast unknowingly swallowed it and caused an explsion in it's stomach stunning it while smoke billwed out of it's nostrils. Bionics took this as a chance to deal as much damage with his energy katanas, hitting the head with quick and painful slices, proved by the fact that each hit caused the whole body to spasm.

When it reared a final time it looked like The Shadow just with an odd crosier. It raised the crosier and a large fireball shot towards Emerl who deftly backflipped out of it's way, then ran towards it only to be launched back by a single one handed swipe from the crosier.

"What will it take to get rid of him?" Shadow asked just as the female got back up and moved slowly towards the last of the Totemal Wrath. "This." She said, her sword glowing as it connected with the crosier and pushed it back. Jumping and flipping in the air she brought the Dark Greatsword straight into the stomach, then flipped away.

Once the final orb had gone, The Shadow got back up from the floor unsteadily. "Urgh. This isn't the last of me you've seen."

"And it hasn't been the first, Edward." the female answered

"Don't you call me that, wench."

"You don't own me. You never will again. Live with it." and with that the female hedgehog left.

* * *

A/N:

This is a different twist to what I had in mind near the beginning but it still works.  
Final Chapter will have the loose ends (and a certain battle) dealt with.


	6. Epilogue A New Beginning?

Author's Notes

As I said at the end of the previous chapter this is where the loose ends are dealt with.

* * *

"Were back." came Cream's vocie as the ball of energy arrived back in Tails' Lab. With the female hedgehog instead of Chaos Gamma.

"I think it's time to get on with our lives now. It should be quieter without those Shades breathing down our necks," Sonic said, "I think we all need some rest."

"I agree. Anyway, I have people to help." Eggman said leaving the lab along with the others as they went their separate ways.

_

* * *

Night Babylon_

_One Week ago_

"I don't have time for this! But if you won't move. I'll move you." Bionics said as Rouge and Knuckles moved towards him. Knuckles being first to get to him, a straight punch and two stronger blows one going down the other and uppercut. These were easily dodged by jumping backwards but unfortunately into an axe kick in the back of the head from Rouge, who was out of breath already.

This continued in a repetitive fashion until Bionics, who had a slight headache from being hit in the back of the head, said, "Give up you two, you won't bring me down."

"We won't know until we try." Knuckles retorted throwing a rock at Bionics while Rouge rested nearby, unusually out of breath, on one knee.

Bionics easily blocked the rock by grabbing it and throwing it back knocking Knuckles to one knee.

"How did you?" Knuckles said.

"Such... Power... How?" Rouge gasped.

_

* * *

Two years after the Totemal Wrath was defeated_

_Central City Church_

Sonic stood, for the first time, as still as possible wearing a tuxedo waiting near a priest with Tails nearby holding wedding rings. Amy, in a pristine white wedding dress, walked down the isle whith Shadow nearby, also in a tuxedo. Cream and Rouge were in dresses suiting the occasion, while all of the males, even Eggman and Emerl, were wearing tuxedos as well.

When Amy arrived next to Sonic, Shadow sat down on one of the pews.

"It is with great pleasure that we gather today to witness the joining of two hands, and two hearts in holy matrimony. These two people, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, have fallen in love so deeply, so completely, that today, they make a bond, a sacred covenant before God, whereby their hearts, their bodies, and their souls shall be united as one in marriage for the rest of their days.

Sonic and Amy's respective families, together with their friends, each represent a circle of love. A circle of love where members care for, and nurture each other, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. Today, Sonic and Amy join their lives together to make a new circle of love, one that overlaps with, and is made stronger by those from which it has emerged. You have been invited here because of their special relationship with you, to witness the creation of this sacred bond." The priest said, looking to Sonic then Amy in turn.

After each made their vows to each other the priest finished with,

"Sonic and Amy,  
with the support of your families and friends,  
by the vows you have made to one another,  
by the strength of your covenant,  
and in the presence of God,  
it is my pleasure to pronounce you 'Husband and Wife.'  
You may seal your marriage with a kiss."

_

* * *

4 months after the fall of the Totemal Wrath_

_Central City Hospital_

Screams burst through the normally calm hospital for nearly an hour. When they finally stopped there was the sound of a newborn's cries replacing them.

_

* * *

One week later_

"So that's it is it?" Amy asked Rouge who was currently holding the twins she a brought into this world, rather noisily.

"Yep they're the ones." Rouge answered calmly as Knuckles walked down the stairs, clearly not recover from the shock of being a father, "Feeling any better, Knuckles?"

"Slightly. Still can't get over it." When he reached the bottom of the stairwell he swayed slightly then moved to a chair and sat down, "Hello, Amy. How're you?" he finally said.

"I'm fine and," She paused to think of the right words, "So's Sonic, and Emerl. I've heard that the only time Tails and Cream are separate is at night. Anyway, I've got a pie to finish cooking. Bye Rouge. See ya Knuckles." Amy turned round and left, jogging back to her home.

_

* * *

Emerald Beach_

_1 Year after the fall of Totemal Wrath_

"So you're older than Sonic? You look slightly younger." The female hedgehog said.

"That's because I don't age." Shadow explained, "By the way, what is that dress made of, Cerilt?"

"Only silk. I forced one of the Shades to enchant it. Then I killed him." Cerilt answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's a shame that Shades can't be peaceful, right?"

"Yeah... Such a shame."

_

* * *

Central Hospital_

_Same year as Sonic and Amy's wedding_

"Thanks doctor," the young child said leaving with his mother.

Eggman leaned back in his doctor's chair and reviewed the day's patients. "This is what I should've done originally." he said with wide and happy grin plastered on his face.

A knock on the door and a nurse entered, "Dr. Robotnik, we have an emergency." She said and quickly lead him to the operating room.

"Another Cardiac Abnormality?" He said looking inside the patient's chest. "Right, Bring the Blood Medicbot quickly." The nurse brought it in quicker than expected and he quickly worked with the 'bot to rpeair the torn Aorta and Vena Cava.

Eventually returning home, he went straight to his study pulled one of the many books written about his faliures from the bookshelf and began to read. Even laughing at himself with his own clichéd phrases including, 'Deafeated? Impossible!' from when Metal Sonic had gone out of control. He never did see the old robot again.

_

* * *

Main Shade Spire._

_The Shadow's quarters._

The Shadow was still bedridden. He had never fully recovered from any of his defeats and this one time was different. He had missed the birth of his second child due to his self-induced coma and now the Shades were beginning to think that he was dead.

His wife had taken to commanding the Shades in his absence yet every night she couldn't sleep. Until he awoke again.

"Urgh." he said half-asleep, "Did That happen again?"

"Yes dear, and, please, once you feel refreshed, you'll need to make sure the Shades know that you live."

"Oh, Bug." The Shadow groaned sleepily as he fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N

Yes this is the end of this Fanfic. I have another lined up somewhere in the den of inequity that is my head.

I've had fun writing this and I hope you've had fun reading it. Well until my next one appears. This is the Mech Boy of Doom putting down his pen until sufficient ideas pop in to visit.


End file.
